Animal Instinkt xxx Tierischer Instinkt
by Lealino
Summary: Kisame und Itachi verstecken sich in einer Höhle mit Iruka als Gefangenen. Doch nur Rumsitzen ist einfach nicht Kisames Stil... KISAME x IRUKA x ITACHI! Crack fic! Yaoi. Lemon. Voilence.


Animal Instinct

Kisame x Iruka x Itachi

Iruka öffnete die Augen. Es war noch alles verschwommen. Uh, ein Licht. Er schloss die Augen ruckartig wieder… Es war noch zu grell für ihn. Er ächzte.

„Oh, sieh mal Itachi-san. Unser Gefangener wird langsam wach", hörte er eine Stimme. Er konnte sich noch nicht orientieren und konnte nicht einordnen aus welcher Richtung die Stimme kam… Er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Vergebens. Er spürte plötzlich die engen fesseln um seine Handgelenke. Seine Arme waren am Rücken zusammengebunden. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch er hatte einen Knebel im Mund. Er hörte ein Feuer prasseln und… Regen. Es war kalt, aber auch ein bisschen warm… Er lag vor einem Lagerfeuer.

Aber warum wurde er nicht nass. Er hörte doch Regen. Er öffnete wieder vorsichtig seine Augen. Er war in einer Höhle.

„Uh…", seufzte er. Er nahm zwei Gestalten war. Ein großer Mann mit dunklem Mantel und einem riesigen, eingewickeltem Schwert saß neben ihm. Und… Er war BLAU?! „Haha, geht dir wohl schon besser, was?", lachte diese blaue Person. Iruka sah sich weiter um. Weiter hinten, hinter dem Lagerfeuer saß noch eine Person. Sie war von etwas kleinerer und zierlicherer Gestalt, als der blaue Mann. Er hatte lange, schwarze Haare und starrte ihn stumm mit dunklen Augen an. Er sah irgendwie aus wie Sasuke, aus Narutos Team. War das etwa… Itachi Uchiha?! Der blaue Mann rückte an den verdatterten Iruka heran und packte ihn am Gesicht. Er grinste. Iruka erschauderte gewaltig, als er die spitzen Zahnreihen bemerkte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und der blaue Mann grinste vor lauter Zufriedenheit noch breiter.

„Oh, hast du etwa Angst vor mir, Chunin?", lachte der Mann, der für Iruka immer mehr und mehr, wie ein Hai aussah. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch der Knebel machte das unmöglich… Doch der Haimensch erkannte sein Vorhaben und zog ihm das Tuch vom Mund runter. Iruka keuchte und versuchte seine Stimme zu finden.

„W-wer seid ihr?", fragte er schließlich. Der Haifischmann sah kurz zu Itach hinüber. Dieser nickte. Dann wendete sich der Mann wieder dem Ninjaausbilder zu und antwortete: „Sein Name ist Itachi Uchiha und ich bin Kisame Hoshigaki." „I-ihr seid Akatsuki, oder?", fragte Iruka weiter. Wieder musste der Haifischmann grinsen. „Stimmt Iruka-san." Iruka erschauderte. Sie kannten seinen Namen. „Warum bin ich hier?", traute er sich zu fragen. „Du fragst einen ja Löcher in den Bauch. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?", erwiderte Kisame mit ernstem Blick.

Iruka wendete den Blick ab. Erinnern? Erinnern… Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich nur noch, dass es Alarm geschlagen hatte, als er mit seinen Schülern draußen gewesen war… Er hatte seine Schüler schnell in die Klasse zurückgebracht, hatte zwei Lehrer zum Aufpassen zu ihnen geschickt und war zu den anderen Ninja gerannt um zu helfen…

Das war alles… Woran er sich erinnerte…

„Huhu, Mr. Dolphin erinnert sich nicht mehr. Nun gut, erklär ich es dir halt in Kurzversion. Wir waren im Dorf, wurden entdeckt, haben uns in einer Höhle versteckt, du warst schon drin und wir haben dich zur Strecke gebracht und nun warten wir, bis es aufhört zu regnen", erklärte Kisame dem am Boden liegenden Iruka.

Iruka versuchte sich zu erinnern… Stimmt. Da war was. Er erinnerte sich langsam wieder. Er war bis in den Wald gelaufen und hatte irgendwo Kakashi getroffen, der ihm befohlen hatte wieder zurück ins Dorf zu gehen.

Er war seinen Anweisungen gefolgt, war aber in den Regen geraten und hatte sich in einer Höhle versteckt um nicht nass zu werden. Anscheinend hatten diese beiden das Selbe vorgehabt…

„Ah… Stimmt…", murmelte der Ausbilder vor sich hin und der Haifischmann musste herzhaft lachen. „Kisame, sei still", unterbrach ihn Itachi, der ruhig sitzend aus der Höhle in die Wälder vor ihnen starrte.

Kisame fing sich wieder und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge.

„Weißt du, eigentlich ist es ja ganz praktisch, dass wir dich aufgegabelt haben. So habe ich wenigstens eine Beschäftigung", grinste der Hai plötzlich lüstern zu Iruka hinab.

Iruka erschauderte abermals. Was sollte das denn heißen?

„Kisame, muss das sein?", schaltete sich der Uchiha am anderen Ende der kleinen Höhle ein. Kisame sah ihn an. „Itachi-san, mir ist langweilig und in diesen Fällen gehe ich nun mal meinen animalischen Instinkten nach", antwortete der Haifisch leicht höhnisch.

„Und der einzige animalische Instinkt, der dich treibt ist Wollust?", fragte Itachi skeptisch und verzog eine Augenbraue. Wow, eine menschliche Regung. Kisame grinste nur hämisch auf diese Frage… „Mach was du willst." Damit beendete der gelangweilte Uchiha die Diskussion und wischte sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es ging ihn nichts an, wie Kisame seine Freizeit gestaltete und er wollte auch nicht mehr Interessse daran zeigen, als er eigentlich hatte. Wenn sein Teampartner unbedingt nach dem Gesetz der Fleischeslust leben wollte, war das nicht sein Problem. Abgesehen davon profitierte er ja auch ab und zu von Kisames Notgeilheit.

Itachi unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Er war der Einzige, dem Kisame gehorchte, dem er fügig war, wenn er das besondere Bedürfnis verspürte… Außerdem war Kisame der Einzige, neben Sasuke, von dem er wusste, dass er immer IHM gehören würde. Egal, wen Kisame auch flachlegte oder von wem er genötigt wurde, Itachi würde immer Herr über ihn sein.

Er sah zu den beiden rüber. Der brünette Mann mit der Narbe im Gesicht war Iruka Umino. Er war Ausbilder an der Ninjaakademie von Konoha. Er war Ausbilder von Naruto Uzumaki gewesen und ist sozusagen sein Ziehvater, darum hatte er sich kurzzeitig mit seiner Identität beschäftigt… Er grübelte darüber, warum Kisame so ein großes Interesse an diesem wertlosen Chunin zu hegen schien. Hmm… Wie er des Haifisches leichtgläubige Oberflächlichkeit kannte, lag es wahrscheinlich einfach nur an dessen Namen. Iruka bedeutete Delfin. Kisame liebte einfach nur jede Art von Meerestier.

Itachi sah aus der Höhle in den Regen hinaus. Warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber?

„Hm, irgendwie siehst du lecker aus, Mr. Dolphin. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich dich lieber mit meinem Samehada langsam in Streifen reißen soll oder nach DEINEN animalischen Trieben suchen soll", tratschte Kisame sichtlich angeheitert zu dem Mann am Boden hinunter. Oh, er war ihm ja so ausgeliefert.

Iruka sah sich panisch um. War hier irgendwas mit dem er sich befreien oder wehren konnte? Nein, nur mit Laub bedeckter, kalter Boden und moosige Steine…

Verdammt, hier musste es noch was geben…

Plötzlich griff der blaue Mann nach Irukas Hose und riss sie mit einem Zug runter! Iruka schrie kurz auf, wollte aufstehen. Doch Kisame griff nach seinen Beinen und zog ihn zu sich.

„Na na, nicht abhauen. Du sollst meine Langeweile beschwichtigen", grinste der Haizahn gehässig. Iruka wollte schreien, doch Kisame steckte ihm wieder den Knebel in den Mund. Itachi sah den beiden schweigend zu…

Iruka trat nach dem Haifischmann, aber er streifte nur seine Wange… Dennoch blieb ein rötlicher Streifen unter seinen kiemenartigen Markierungen im Gesicht zurück. „Autsch! Lass das, oder ich reiße dir die Haut von den Knochen", zischte er verärgert und hielt Iruka sein Schwert Samehada vor die Nase. Er hielt kurz inne, grinste und führ ruckartig mit seinem Schwert über Irukas Arm. Der Verband um Samehada riss von der Schleifbewegung und die Haihaut fetzte Irukas Hemd und seine darunter liegende Haut auf. Es blutete etwas und es BRANNTE wie Hölle! Augenblicklich zwang sich Iruka ruhiger zu sein und kniff die Augen zusammen vor Schmerz.

„So ist es brav", wisperte Kisame und schob langsam Irukas Hemd hoch. Seine Weste war ohnehin schon offen. Bei seinen Nippel blieb er stehen. „Oh, schön braun", grinste Kisame und beugte sich hinunter um an ihnen zu lecken. Iruka zuckte und wurde rot.

„Hmhmpf…", murmelte Iruka verzweifelt. Kisame saugte fest an seinen Brustwarzen und leckte über seine Bauchmuskeln. Eine seiner Hände glitt nach unten zwischen Irukas Beine und griff nach Irukas Glied. Wieder zuckte Iruka. Kisames Finger glitten vorsichtig über die sanfte Haut, die sich durch die Berührungen langsam verhärtete.

„Oh, du bist aber empfindlich. Wie süß", kicherte Kisame.

Der Ausbilder wendete krampfhaft seinen Kopf zur Seite. Man sollte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Man sollte nicht seine Mimik beobachten können, wenn er stöhnte…

Als Kisame dies bemerkte grinste er und packte Iruka an den Haaren.

„Hm!!"

„Nein, nein, sieh nicht weg! Ich will doch dein hübsches Gesichtlein sehen. Übrigens: Hübsche Narbe."

Kisame leckte über die über Irukas Gesicht quer verlaufende Narbe. Aus Irukas Augen traten ein paar Tränen. Er schämte sich so… Kisame leckte sie hinfort. Danach leckte er an seinen Ohren und wisperte: „Ich würde ja nur all zu gerne an dir knabbern, aber dann würde ich dich wohl kaputt machen, hehe…"

Verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!! Kakashi!! Iruka wollte nicht von einem anderen Mann verführt werden außer ihm! Wo war er, wenn man ihn brauchte? Irukas Augen wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu tränen. Er wollte jetzt am Liebsten in SEINEN Armen liegen, von IHM geküsst werden, von IHM berührt werden! Stattdessen vergriff sich ein Massenmörder an ihm… Und das schlimmste war, dass es ihm auch noch gefiel!! Verdammt, wie erbärmlich! ‚Verzeih' mit Kakashi…, wimmerte Iruka in sich hinein…

„Mein Gott, kannst du nicht mal aufhören zu heulen?!", beschwerte sich der Haifischmensch über ihm und leckte ihm weitere Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „das gibt's ja nicht…"

„Hmm…."

„Oh, du bist ja ganz hart", kicherte Kisame spottend in Irukas Ohr und ließ wieder seine spitzen Zähne aufblitzen…

Er packte den wehrlosen Ninja an den Oberarmen und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. „Los, streck deinen knackigen Hintern nach oben", befahl der Haifisch mit einem kindlichen Unterton. Iruka weigerte sich, doch der Wasser-Ninja war nicht all zu leicht ignorierbar. Er kratzte über Irukas Rücken. Er wollte vor Schmerzen aufschreien, doch wiedermal dämpfte das Tuch vor seinem Mund seine Stimme. Kisames Fingernägel waren nicht besonders spitz, doch wenn er fest zupackte, konnte er auch damit für grobe Blutlinien auf menschlicher Haut hinterlassen. Er streifte seine Finger einmal quer über Irukas Rücken und verwischte sogleich die Blutstriemen über dessen Haut.

„Wie herrlich das aussieht… So schön blutverschmiert… Unsere kleine, wandelnde Venus-Fliegenfalle würde ihn bei diesem Anblick sicherlich gleich verspeisen", scherzte Kisame zu Itachi. Der Uchiha antwortete nicht darauf… Iruka kannte Zetsu nicht, darum verstand er auch Kisames Anspielung nicht…

Plötzlich spürte er wieder Kisames Finger an seinem Rücken und schrie erneut einen dumpfen Schrei aus. Er presste die Augenlider zusammen und biss auf den Knebel vor seinen Lippen. Langsam und zögernd, begann er seinen Hintern nach oben zu strecken und dieser wurde herzlichst von Kisames Zunge begrüßt. Der Haifischmann leckte anfangs nur über die gut durchtrainierten Pobacken des Ninjaausbilders, doch dann wanderte er zwischen seine Arschbacken und begann an Irukas Schließmuskel zu lecken. Iruka schauderte vor Geilheit. „Ich habe leider keine Gleitflüssigkeit dabei, mein Lieber… Die Gleitmittelmenge am Kondom muss ausreichen", erklärte ihm der Haizahn ruhig, aber direkt und schob sofort danach zwei Finger in Iruka. Ein dumpfes Ächzen stieß der Chunin aus…

„Haha, das gefällt dir wohl", kicherte Kisame lüstern und bewegte seine Finger in ihm. „Wie ich merke bist du aber wohl schon daran gewöhnt", erkannte Kisame argwöhnisch. „Schade… Ich wäre gern dein Erster gewesen…"

Er nahm die Finger wieder raus. Iruka hörte hinter sich Geräusche, wie der Akatsuki seinen Mantel öffnete und dann das beängstigende Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, der sich öffnete. „Na wo ist es denn? Ah, da haben wir eins", sprach der Wasser-Ninja zu sich selbst. Etwas wurde aufgerissen… Die Hülle eines Kondoms. Kisame stöhnte leicht auf, als er sich das Latexmaterial über sein hartes Glied strich. Das Narbengesicht hatte ihn mit seiner unterdrückten Stöhnerei und seinem braven Gehorsam mächtig heiß gemacht.

Wieder grinste er vor lauter Vorfreude. Er drehte sich schließlich zu Iruka und schmiegte sich mit der spitze seines kleinen Kisames bittend zwischen Irukas Arschbacken. Er rieb sich anfangs nur leicht an ihm, doch dann stieß er plötzlich kräftig in ihn hinein. Beim ersten Mal bis zum Anschlag!

Iruka schrie innerlich lautstark auf!! Schmerzen… Er spürte einfach nur den durchstechenden Schmerz, der ihn so unerwartet überrumpelt hatte. Er grub seine schweißgebadete Stirn in den Erdboden und versuchte die Pein zu verdrängen, doch so einfach war das nicht… Er spürte etwas Warmes seine Schenkel hinunterlaufen. Es war Blut…

„Ah… Ah… Das ist geil… Aber… Ich will dein zartes Stimmchen hören, Dolphin-chan", keuchte Kisame hinter ihm und riss ihm das Tuch vom Mund. Sofort erklangen liebliche Töne.

„Uuuuuuh… Ah…"

„Oh, ja, so liebe ich das."

„Ni… Nimm… Ihn… Raus… B-bitte…", schluchzte Iruka und presste die Zähne aufeinander.

„Keine Sorge, Häschen. Ab jetzt wird es besser", wisperte Kisame in sein Ohr und begann sich in ihm auf und ab zu bewegen. Verdammter Mist! Er hatte Recht! Der zweite Stoß war noch schmerzhaft, doch dann folgten der dritte, der vierte, der fünfte, der sechste…

„Aaah… Ah… Ah… Uh… Aah…"

Iruka spürte, wie das Blut immer stärker in seine Lenden schoss. Gefiel ihm etwa der Schmerz? War er etwa Masochist? Iruka wollte sich schämen, wollte sich wehren… Er hätte wenigstens um Hilfe schreien sollen, doch er tat es nicht… Er stöhnte und keuchte unter den Liebkosungen auf seinem Rücken durch die Lippen seines Peinigers und erbebte bei jedem Stoß!

„Oh jaaa, so ist es doch schon besser, mein süßer kleiner Dolphin-chan", stöhnte Kisame über ihm… Der Haifisch war vollkommen in seinem Element. Seine Augenlider hingen schläfrig nach unten. Er schaute zu Itachi hinüber. Bingo! Er beobachtete sie immer noch! Kisame schaute ihm mit seinem verträumten Schlafzimmerblick begierig an und leckte sich über die Lippen. Wenn er wirklich wollte, konnte er Itachi Uchiha jederzeit geil machen! Und genau jetzt hatte er dies auch vor…

Er packte den Chunin unter ihm an einer Schulter und einem Bein und riss ihn hoch, auf seinen Schoß. Er wendete sich samt Iruka Itachi zu, so dass er alles was nun folgte gut beobachten konnte.

Iruka erschrak, als Kisame ihn so abrupt bewegte und war entsetzt, als er erkannte wofür diese Umpositionierung gedacht war! Er spürte Itachis durchbohrende und anzügliche Blicke, die seinen Körper abfuhren…

Kisame hob den Ninjaausbilder immer wieder leicht an um sich weiterhin in ihm fortbewegen zu können und massierte mit einer Hand leicht seine Erektion.

Iruka kniff Augen und Lippen zusammen und starrte entehrt weg, doch so wollte der Fischmensch das nicht. Er biss in Irukas Schuler. Er schrie auf. „Los, sieh ihn an und lass ihn deine Stimme hören", forderte Kisame ihn bedrohlich auf, „sonst beiße ich dir deine Halsschlagader auf!" Iruka wollte nicht sterben! Er wollte leben! Er wollte Kakashi wiedersehen! ‚Komm' schon. Komm' schon! Schluck deinen Stolz hinunter und tu es!', zwang sich Iruka und folgte des Fisches Anweisungen.

Er starrte in diese so schwarzen Augen, die ihn emotionslos anstarrten… „Uuuh…"

Irgendwie… Machte ihn das an… Dass er beobachtet wurde… Iruka leckte sich über die Lippen und bemerkte ein leichtes Zucken von Itachi… Geilte er sich an ihm auf? Irgendwie… HEIß!!

Iruka konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten, an Kisames Schulter. Dieser wunderte sich kurz, doch als er begriff, dass dein kleiner Dolphin-chan langsam in die Sache mit einstieg, weckte dies in ihm die Euphorie!

Er wollte schon anfangen fester in seinen Sex-Partner hinein zu stoßen, doch dann merkte er, dass sich dieser auf einmal von selbst bewegte… Oh jaaaaaaaaa…

Er sah wieder zu Itachi.

„Komm schon, Itachi. Siehst du nicht, wie willig dieser Bursche ist?", stöhnte Kisame verführerisch und stellte mit großer Freude fest, dass der Uchiha tatsächlich die Teilnahme an ihrem kleinen Spielchen in Betracht zog. Er arbeitete und kämpfte schon so lange mit ihm zusammen. Er konnte mittlerweile mit bloßem Auge erkennen, wenn Itachi am Abwegen war.

Mit seinen wilden Raubtieraugen fixierte Kisame seinen Partner und nippte dabei an Irukas blutiger Schulter. Itachis Hand wanderte seinen Mantel hinunter… Bingo! Er war geil! Man konnte es unter dem weiten, dunklen Akatsuki-Mantel nicht sehen, doch der Haifisch WUSSTE, was in Itachi in diesem Moment vorging.

Der Uchiha schloss kurzweilig angespannt seine Augen und stand auf. Er Kam langsam auf die beiden zu, setzte sich ein Stückchen vor ihnen wieder hin und öffnete elegant seinen Mantel und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Ha! Kisame hatte es gewusst! Er war ebenfalls im erigierten Zustand! Er sah Kisame schweigend an und sein Haifischpartner wusste, was er wollte. Vorsichtig ließ er Iruka wieder zu Boden.

Itachi sah auf den keuchenden Mann hinab und hob dessen Kinn sanft mit einer Hand an, damit er ihn ansah. Große Augen mit glasigem Blick sahen ihn willenlos an. Jetzt musste der Uchiha doch lächeln. Besser: Seine Wundwinkel zuckten kurzzeitig nach außen. Danach widmete er sich wieder seiner arroganten Schweigsamkeit.

Er nahm sein Glied in die Hand und hielt es dem Ninjaausbilder an die feuchten Lippen. Dieser stutzte und sah ihn fragend an. Wie naiv… So ein großer, stattlicher Mann, wie er es war, und dennoch so naiv. „Nimm ihn in den Mund", forderte Itachi ihn nun auf. Musste man denn jedem alles erklären?!

„Was? N-nein, ich-aaaah… Uh…"

Mehr brachte Iruka nicht raus, denn zur Strafe für seine Widerworte hatte Kisame ihn in sein Glied gezwickt. Itachi drückte nun stärker mit seinem Glied an die Lippen des Brünetten. Iruka wendete seinen Blick beschämt ab und öffnete zitternd seinen Mund. Er leckte sanft mit seiner warmen Zunge über das geschwollene Organ. Itachi seufzte entspannt und schloss seine Augen um besser zu genießen.

Iruka versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie Kakashi es mochte und schloss die Lippen um Itachis Männlichkeit. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er seine Sache gut machen… Es klang vielleicht vollkommen krank, aber er fühlte sich nicht misshandelt. Eigentlich hätte man in dieser Situation von einer Vergewaltigung sprechen können, doch es kam Iruka nicht wie eine vor. Er schämte sich und hatte etwas Angst, doch er fühlte sich trotz der Fesseln nicht unfreiwillig genommen. War er pervers? Was war kaputt bei ihm?

Der Ninja grübelte etwas darüber nach, während er Itachis Glied mit seiner Zunge umkreiste, doch schließlich stoppte er diese momentan eher hinderlichen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seinen momentanen Blowjob.

Er knabberte leicht an der Erektion, leckte einmal quer über das ganze Organ und saugte dann an dessen spitze.

Itachi versuchte mit aller Macht seiner Erregung keinen Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch dieser wertlose Ninja war so verdammt gut! Uh… Seine warme Zunge… Seine sanften Bisse. „Ah…" Itachi zuckte und hielt sich auf der Stelle eine Hand vor den Mund! Verdammt! Er hatte Schwäche gezeit! Er hatte seinen Trieben nachgegeben! Jetzt würde Kisame sicher spottend grinsen und wieder von ‚animalischen Instinkten' reden, nur weil der Name Itachi auch ‚Wiesel bedeutete.

Doch stattdessen lächelte Kisame nur verständnisvoll und sah Itachi fröhlich an. Sein Gesicht war schweißbedeckt.

Iruka saugte fester an Itachi und leckte großzügig über sein heißes Organ. Itachi musste wieder stöhnen. Seine steifen Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen aufgelöst. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und sah wimmernd zu Kisame. Der Fischmann beugte sich fragend vor und beobachtete begnügt die neue Seite an seinem Teamkollegen. Plötzlich klammerte sich Itachi mit einer Hand an Kisames Nacken fest, zog sich an ihn heran und drückte seine Stirn an die des Haifischmannes. Ihre Stirnbänder waren im Weg, darum hatten sie so keinen echten Gesichtkontakt, doch Kisame konnte Itachis heißen Atem spüren. War er so erregt? Kisame beobachtete gespannt seines Partners Mimiken und war entzückt von dessen unkontrollierbarem Gestöhne.

„Uh… Uuuh… Ki-Kisame… Er… Er ist so guuuut…", wisperte Itachi mit leicht errötetem Gesicht. Kisame grinste. Jedoch etwas bedrückt. Er freute sich, dass sein Itachi-san es so sehr genoss, jedoch wäre am Liebsten ER derjenige, der ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Er hatte Itachi noch nie einen geblasen… Wie auch? Wahrscheinlich würde er ihm dabei aus versehen die Haut abziehen, bei seinen scharfen Zähnen… Und ihm einen runter holen? Kisame überlegte. Ihre einzige sexuelle Erfahrung zusammen war der normale Sex. Nie nur Petting oder Blowjobs oder Handarbeit… Und wenn sie Sex hatten, war Kisame IMMER unten!

Itachi hasste es unten zu lieben und Kisame wollte ihn einfach nur glücklich machen. Er würde alles für Itachi tun. Doch es nervte ihn, dass immer Itachi die dominierende Rolle übernahm. Er würde ihm gerne mal einfach die Hand in die Hose stecken und ihm einfach so mal was Gutes tun OHNE, dass er danach einen Tag aussetzen musste, weil ihm sein ‚Loch' brannte!

Oder… Kisame leckte sich über die Lippen… Er würde seinen geliebten Itachi-san so gerne mal flachlegen!

Er würde ihn so gerne ausfüllen, ihm seinen Willen aufzwängen, ihn quieken lassen, ihn in den Himmel ficken und einen Tropfen von sich in ihm drin lassen!

Diese Gedanken machten ihn noch wilder. Er starrte in das entgleiste Gesicht des Uchihas und stellte sich vor, dass er gerade IHN fickte und ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Er stieß noch wilder in die warme und enge Öffnung. Dadurch wurde Iruka weiter nach vorne gedrückt und nahm Itachis Ständer noch tiefer auf, was den Uchiha erneut zum keuchend erzittern ließ. Kisame grinste. Jaaaa…

„Uh… Ah… Ki… Kisame…", stöhnte Itachi leise. Er zwang sich so leise wie möglich zu sein, doch der Haifischmann genoss dennoch jeden seiner Töne. Vor allem stöhnte Itachi-san SEINEN Namen! Nicht den des Ninjaausbilders, sondern SEINEN! Er war so glücklich… Itachi schien auch an IHN zu denken! Ja… Gedankensex… Geil!

Der Fischmensch stellte sich vor, wie er Itachis Hüften festhielt, sein Organ sanft massierte und sich in ihm fortbewegte. Immer rein, raus, rein, raus… Ahhhh… Zur Hölle, JAAAA…..

Alle drei, wie in einem Chor, stöhnten lustvoll auf, als sie zusammen den Höhepunkt erreichten und sackten zusammen…

Iruka keuchte. Er war vollkommen erledigt. Er atmete laut und schwer. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und seine Brust stieg und sank immer wieder auf und ab. Er spürte das Sperma in seinem Gesicht, auf seinem Bauch und in sich drin… Seine Nippel waren immer noch hart, doch sein Schwanz hing nun wieder vollkommen entleert hinunter. Er fröstelte leicht, als der Wind von draußen über seinen verschwitzten Körper wehte, doch das angenehm warme Feuer minderte die Kälte. Er hörte kein Prasseln mehr… Hatte der Regen aufgehört?

Er vernahm Stimmen. Er hörte erst Kisame „Itachi-san, gib es zu. Es war geil!" und dann Itachi „Lass uns zurückkehren, Kisame…".

Dann schlief er vor Erschöpfung ein. Das war geil… So etwas müsste er auch mal mit Kakashi ausprobieren. So einen flotten Dreier mit Fesselspielchen…

Wenn er aufwachen würde, würde er sich von seinen Fesseln lösen und ins Dorf zurückkehren… Die Akas wären bis dahin bestimmt schon weg…

ENDE!


End file.
